


When We Get Home...

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, discussion of bedroom activities, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil spend some time trying to outdo one another with dirty talk while they're tied up on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Get Home...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a square on Trope Bingo: Tied Up/Handcuffed Together and with the help of an anon on tumblr who suggested the dirty talk thing.
> 
> Beta read by Dunicha and then heavily edited again by me.

"Gosh, Phil. You really do take me to the _best_ places."

A hairy man with bad breath yanks another rope around them, grunting and winding it back around Clint's waist.

"I just like to spoil you, honey."

Clint scoffs and watches the other guy - skinny with a buzzcut - pace back and forth, biting his nails. These guys have no idea what they're doing. 

 

Clint and Phil are currently being tied up back to back, having been ambushed on their way out of a situation that is currently wrapping up without them. It was more politeness that got them into this mess than anything else. The ropes are rough and chunky and badly tied. It wouldn't take all that much to escape, but they've both had a long day and it's kind of nice to have the chance to sit down.

 

Clint squirms and the rope rubs against the skin of his arms.

"Is it inappropriate for me to be rocking a chubby right now?"

Phil laughs, a sound that resonates through Clint's chest. "With this terrible knot-work? I'd say so." 

Clint shifts to press against Phil a little bit. "Well, no one does it as good as you." 

Phil huffs another tiny laugh through his nose. "Flatterer."

 

Hairy guy pulls a rope tight before tying it off between them. Satisfied, he says something in Russian to Skinny guy and the two of them bundle out the door. Now there’s nothing to do but wait for the rest of the team to get done upstairs and come get them. In the meantime... 

 

"Feels weird being tied up and you _not_ sucking my dick." 

Phil hums. "Now there's an idea."

"Will you do it later? Tie me up and suck me off?"

Clint feels Phil take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He’s half expecting to be told to shut up, so he's pleased when Phil replies, "After I fuck you."

"Oh, _after_ you fuck me. That works."

"Might have to spank you for a while first though, what with all the insubordination." 

Clint can't help the happy little shiver that runs through him at the thought of that, being all tied up with the silky purple rope they have at home, getting spanked relentlessly. Phil chuckles. "You like that idea, huh?" 

"Yes, _sir_." 

 

"What else do you like the idea of?" Phil asks, and Clint can't help but grin. This is one of the best games they play, though it's usually over the comms: one-upping each other with dirty talk til one of them has had enough and they either rub one out, come in their pants (it was one time!) or find somewhere private enough to fuck. It was kind of how they got together in the first place.

 

Clint licks his lips and thinks about it, wants to come up with a good one. "When we get home, I'm gonna hide under your desk and blow you." It's not his best but they're just getting started.

"Alright." Phil is underwhelmed.

"Psh. You do better."

Phil hums as he thinks on it before taking another deep breath. He replies with his voice practically a purr; a voice that's so much better up close instead of over a wire. "When we get home... I'm going to spread you out on the bed, pry apart those glorious ass cheeks of yours and rim you til you _cry_."

 

Clint runs the tip of his tongue over his teeth. "Alright. Not bad." He has to swallow before continuing. "When we get home... I'm gonna get naked and crawl to you on all fours, take your dick out of your pants and ride that motherfucker like my life depends on it." 

Phil catches his breath and Clint counts it as a small victory. "Crawl, huh?" 

"Oh yeah, crawl right over there."

"Where would I be?"

"At your _desk_." 

Phil laughs at that. "What _is_ it with you and my desk?"

"I just like making you lose your cool when you're trying to be all professional and shit."

"Well," Phil hisses, "when we get home I'll have to tan that insubordinate ass of yours before I make you choke on my cock."

 

Clint's sharp intake of breath is obvious and Phil chuckles again.

"I don't choke."

"You will," Phil promises.

Clint shifts a little, the chubby he’d joked about earlier becoming less of a joke. "Well, you already called me insubordinate twice so... You lose points there."

Phil huffs and Clint can hear the smile. "If you say so."

"I do," Clint declares. 

"It's your turn," Phil says after a moment of silence. 

"I'm thinking!" There's a thud from above and a trickle of dust falls from the ceiling.

 

"Alright. When we get home. I'm gonna have Natasha come over so she can lick your balls while I suck your dick. And then I'm gonna fuck you while she sits on your face."

Phil actually chokes a little at that and Clint grins. "You like that one, huh?"

"I'm not sure Natasha would be amenable to that scenario."

 

Before Clint can say that actually, seriously, he's had this conversation with Natasha, the door caves in and the woman herself is stepping delicately over pieces of broken door.

 

"What scenario?" 

Clint grins and nudges back onto Phil. "Oh, nothing." 

Natasha stands there, the two of them watching her as she holsters her gun and crosses her arms. Clint sniggers and he can practically hear Phil's eyes rolling. "Could you untie us please?"

She doesn't move. "I wanna hear more about this scenario."

 

 


End file.
